


Claustrophoba

by bringmesomepie



Series: Fear Series [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Bottom Dean, Castiel Can't Cook, Claustrophobia, Cook Dean, Dark, Dean Has Issues, Dean Has Panic Attacks, Dean-Centric, Evil John Winchester, Extremely Fucking Dark, Fear of Enclosed/Small Spaces, Hurt Dean Winchester, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry Dean, John Winchester Being an Asshole, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Protective Sam Winchester, Rape, Underage Sex, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6629839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't like shut doors...John loved to used that to his advantage...People wonder why Dean is fucked up...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claustrophoba

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!!! THIS IS A DARK FIC! I REPEAT! THIS FIC IS EXTREMELY WRONG ON MANY LEVELS! yes it does get better toward the end, but THIS IS A MAJORLY FUCKED STORY! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

“No, Dad, please. I’m sorry.” Dean begged as John dragged him out of the car. “I’ll try harder next time, I swear.”

“You said that last time. I was nice to you last week, yet you failed another math test.” John opened the front door and waited for Dean to enter.

“I’m sorry, Dad. I’ll study harder, I promise!” Dean pleaded.

“No, boy, you’re coming with me.” John walked into the living room. He sat down. “Over my lap.”

“Yes, sir.” Dean put himself over his Dad’s knee.

John pulled down his eldest son’s jeans and boxers. 10 spanks and the father stopped and shoved the kid off him. “Pull your pants up, boy.”

Dean scrambled to yank his pants up. “Ye-yes, sir.”

“Stand up.” John growled and grabbed a patch of Dean’s hair.

“Dad, please, no. I’ll be good. I’ll be a good boy. I promise, please. I’ll study, I’ll do better.” Dean begged while John dragged his son to grab the zip ties. John headed toward the kitchen. “No, Dad, please. I’ll be good. I’ll study, please1”

“You need to learn, Boy. Get in there.” John opened the cabinet door under the sink. Dean whimpered. “Are you waiting on an invitation, get in there.”

“Can I go to the bathroom, please?”

“Would it be a punishment if I did?” John questioned his son. “Get your ass in there.”

Dean crawled into the cabinet. His 14 year old body was bent awkwardly and uncomfortably. John closed the door and Dean heard the zip ties locking him in there. “Daddy, I’m sorry. Let me out, please. I’m sorry.”

“Not a sound, Boy. I’ll let you out when I think you have served your punishment.” John growled.

There was a long silence. He heard the open and close. “Dad? Dad?” Dean’s breathing hitched. “Daddy? Dad?”

Utter silence. Tears bubbled in his eyes. He didn’t know how long the silence stayed, until the sound of the door opening and Sam’s voice. “Where’s Dean?”

“He’s being punished in the kitchen.”

“What happened?”

Dean heard two sets of footsteps entered the kitchen. “He failed another math test.”

“He had been studying really hard, I promise.” Sam defended.

“Don’t defended your brother.” John sounded serious. There was a knock on the cabinet. “Dean?”

“Sir?” Dean whimpered.

“Did you ask your brother to defend you, boy?”

“N-No, sir.”

There was silence except for fading footsteps. “He’s telling the truth, I promise.” Sam said softly.

“Dad? Dad! I’ll be good! I promise! Let me out!” Dean called.

_*** &^%$%^&*^%$^&*(** _

It had been hours. Dean’s back was hurting and his eyes burned. “Daddy…Dad…please, Dad!”

“De?” Sam tapped on the door.

“Sammy?”

“Yeah, Day says you’re gonna be here for the night.” Sam replied.

“Please, please, talk with Dad. I have to go to the bathroom.”

“You know Dad won’t listen to me.”

“Please, try. I gotta pee really bad. It’s really dark in here and really cramped. “ Dean whimpered.

“I’ll be right back.” Sam ran off. Dean waited for an eternity. He heard the murmuring of Sam and John’s voice. Sam never came back.

John banged on the cabinet door. “How dare you try to get your brother to get you out of your punishment?”

Dean whimpered. “No, Dad, I didn’t mean it that way. I gotta pee really, really bad and my body hurts.”

“Good, this means it’s a good punishment. I was gonna let you out first thing in the morning, but I don’t think I am anymore.”

“No, Dad, please. I gotta go to the bathroom. It’s really dark and cramped in here. I’ll be good. I promise. Let me out, please.”

“Goodnight, son. I’ll let you out when I get home from work.”

“No, Dad! No! Don’t leave me!” Dean screamed.

_*** &^%$#%^&*(&^%^&*()** _

Dean placed his forehead on the ground with his hands holding his crotch. Tears ran down his face. Everything was pitch black and he could only hear the sound of his own panting. He bit his bottom lip and squeezed his dick hand, but it wasn’t enough.

He sobbed in a puddle of his own urine. He somehow curled up on his side. He cried himself to sleep. He woke up to the voices of Sam and John.

“When are you gonna let Dean out?”

“I was thinking about when I get home from work I’ll let him out.” John hummed.

“Can I make sure he’s ok before I leave from school?”

“I’m not sure he’s awake, Sam.” John huffed.

Sam tapped on the cabinet door. “De?”

“S’my?” Dean croaked lifting his head.

“I’m heading to school. Dad’s gonna let you out at 5. Hang in there.”

Dean groaned. “Ok, Sammy.”

_*** &^%$#%^&*(&^%^&*(** _

“Ok, Boy. Have you learned your lesson?” John tapped on the door.

“Yes, sir. I will study more and harder. I will do better on my next test.” Dean mumbled.

John broke the zip-tie. He slowly opened the door. “Come on out, Kiddo.”

Dean winced at eh bright light. He slowly crawled out from under the sink. This was a slow process. He had been curled up for over 24 hours. He groaned as he laid on his stomach and slowly stretched his arms and legs.

“There you go, Buddy. Take your time, Son.” John lowered himself to the ground.

“I’m sorry, Daddy. I’m so sorry.” Dean sobbed.

“You’re forgiven, kiddo.” John placed his hand on Dean’s back. “Sammy is staying the night at Kevin’s house, so I have Walt, Roy, and Celeb coming over for some beer, pizza and entertainment.”

Dean whimpered again. “No, Dad, please.”

“It’s either that or I can put you in the bathroom cabinet.”

“No, sir. I’ll be good.” Dean started to sit up.

“Go take a shower, son. The boys will be here in 45 minutes.” John rose to his feet.

“Yes, sir.”

The middle Winchester walked into the bathroom and shut the door. He turned the water on it hottest level and let it burn him.

He dried off and walked into his shared bedroom and threw on sweatpants and an old band tee. “You gotta stay on Dad’s good side He’ll whip your ass if you don’t.” Dean mumbled softly to himself.

“Pizza’s here, Dean. Eat up, bucko, before the boys get here.” John called out.

Dean obeyed and ate a couple slices of pizza. Luckily, John allowed Dean to drink without a limit. He downed two bottles before Walt and Roy arrived. He finished his 3rd by the time Celeb joined, 5th and halfway through 6th by the time everyone was done eating. He got up to go to the bathroom.

“Dean, when you get back from there I want you to go into my bedroom.” John set his beer down.

“Yes, sir.”

“Wow, Johnny, Dean is never this obedient. What did you do to him?” Celeb smirked.

John smirked. “He just went through a punishment for failing another math test.”

_***( &^%$#%^&*(&^%^&*^&%** _

Dean was shaking. He paced the floor of his father’s bedroom. He started biting his nails. Why did Sam have to have a sleepover?

John and the trio walked into the room. “On the bed, Son.”

“Yes, sir.” Dean crawled on the bed and watched Celeb close and unlock the door. Celeb also set up a chair in front of the door and sat down. Walt and Roy stood on either side of the bed.

John ripped off Dean sweatpants and boxers. Walt pulled off Dean’s shirt. Roy flipped the boy over on his stomach. “Hold him down.”

Walt grabbed one arm and one leg and Roy did the same on the other side. The two boys spread Dean’s leg wide. John lubed up one finger and pushed it inside his son. Dean groaned. Roy laughed. “Johnny-boy, listen to your son.”

“I know, remember last time?” John pushed a second finger inside.

“Fuck…” Dean mumbled.

“I think one more finger and you should be good.” Walt smiled. “God, John, your boys lips could suck a good dick.”

“Paws off, Walt.” John growled.

John squeezed a third finger in and scraped Dean’s prostate. Dean gasped and gripped the fabric of the bedsheets. “Dad…”

“That’s it.” John grinned as he pulled out the fingers and wrapped his cock with a condom. He lubed it up and pushed it inside. “Fuck yes.”

Dean squirmed to break free. “Ow, Dad, this hurts. Fuck, Dad, stop, please.”

“Look, he’s begging.” Roy laughed.

John thrusted fast and hard, ignoring Dean’s begs and pleas. “That’s it, oh yeah.”

“Please, stop, Daddy, ow! This hurts! Dad, stop, please!” Dean screamed. Walt covered the teens mouth to muffle the noise. John came with his sons pleas. The two men let go of the young Winchester. Celeb rose to his feet and oved the chair. All of them walked out of the room.

“Get dressed, Boy. You’re gonna sit with me and watch TV until the boys head out for the night.” John ordered.

“Y-Yes, sir.” Dean mumbled.

Dean crawled off the bed and shakily put his clothes back on. He walked back into the living room, while biting his nails. “Come sit down beside your old man, kiddo.”

“Yes, sir.”

He sat down beside his father for 3 hours. The second all 3 of the men left dean ran off to his room. He grabbed the door knob and went to close the door, but decided to leave it open. He crawled into his bed and slept fitfully.

_***( &^%$#%^&*(&^%$^&*()** _

**_9 Years Later…_ **

“Dean?”

“The door is open.” Dean spoke. Jo stood in the doorway of the small office. “What can I do for you, Jo?”

“Uh—My mom is here. She says she needs to speak with you.” Jo frowned.

“It can’t possibly be that bad, Jo. Mrs. Bar-owner might just make me change the schedule.” Dean stood and followed Jo out into the dining room. Ellen had a stone wall expression as he stood off to the side of the restaurant. “Hello, Ellen. How are you today?”

Ellen beamed a smile. “Dean, the offer went through.”

“Really?” Dean gasped.

“Yeah, you’re getting the diner down the road.” Ellen nodded and took Dean’s hand. “Congrats!”

“That’s amazing, Ellen! Thank you so much for helping me!” Dean hugged his boss.

“This is your dream. As much as I wish you would just manage my bar forever.”

“I love working here, been here since I was 16, that’s like 7 years.” Dean smiled. “Cas is gonna freak out.”

“You better marry that man, Dean. Go home. I’ll take over for the day.” Ellen smiled.

_*** &^%$%^&*(*&^%$%^&*** _

Cas passed by the bathroom to see Dean taking a leak. He smirked. “If we had company over…that’s not a sight they wanna see.”

“Really? You say I have a beautiful cock.” Dean laughed.

“Sam might not have the same opinion.” Cas propped on the doorframe. “Why don’t you ever shut the door?”

Dean sighed. “It’s a long story.”

“I’ve got time.”

“Ha, actually—“ Dean put himself back into his pants and began to wash his hands. “—we have to get going.”

**_* &^%^&*(&^%&*&^%&*_ **

**_3 Years Later…_ **

His office was small. He always kept the door open when he was in there. Today was a day when someone other than his brother figures out his fear.

Dean was typing up the line up while Jo opened the front and Gabe set up the kitchen. The Novak shut Dean’s office door, not thinking anything to it. The Winchester gasped and pressed himself against the wall opposite of the door. He slid out of the chair onto the floor.

He crawled and gripped the doorknob. It was locked. He jiggled the handle and it wouldn’t budge. “uhh---“

He knocked on the door. Dean panted as he felt the room shrinking. It was hot in the room. A whimper left Dean’s lips. He tapped on the door.

“G-Gabe…?”

There was silence.

“Gabriel? Jo?” Dean shakily called out. He shook the door. “Joanna? Gabe?”

“Boss man? You ok?” Gabriel asked.

Dean panted. The-the door is locked.”

“Where are your keys?”

“Uhm—Uh, uh…” Dean scrambled to his desk. “I-I left them up front…”

“Hold on a second, Boss man.”

 _‘Let me out. Please, Daddy. I’ll be good. I promise, I’ll be good boy.”_ Dean mumbled to himself.

“What do you mean Dean is locked in his office?” Jo scolded Gabe. “God, did you shut the door, cause I know Dean didn’t do it.’

He heard Jo put the key in the lock. The door flung open. _‘It’s hot in here. The walls are closing in. Let me out. I’ll be good, I promise.’_

“Hey, hey, Dean.” Jo crouched down. “Dean, the door is open. Take a deep breath.”

Dean panted. “Hey, Jo, th-thank you.”

“Hey, you should go home.” Jo helped Dean up.

“No, no, I’m-I’m fine. Go back to opening the front.” Dean ran his fingers through his hair. Jo stood there. “Go, Joanna.”

She walked off, but Gabe still stood there. “What just happened here, Dean?”

“Nothing, you wouldn’t understand.” Dean sat down on his chair.

“Buck-o, that was terrifying. You were scared, Dean. I have never seen you like that. What happened? I’m your boyfriends brother. I know you.” Gabe propped against the doorway.

“I have claustrophobia from years of childhood trauma brought on by my father. Can’t close door or be in closed spaces with a lot of people. I never close the door, I can’t have sex with the door shut let alone sleep. I crack it at the most. I thought I made it clear about the door.” Dean was more angry than explaining.

“I’m sorry, man. I will never do it again. I didn’t think much of it. I know you’re strict about the door thing, but I thought you would like peace and quiet.” Gabe defended.

“Ok, Gabe, I get it. Just leave me alone.” Dean frowned.

“I’m sorry, Dean. Truly, sorry. Dean-o, you can send me home early, dock my pay, but please don’t fire me, please, Kali would kill me. Working full-time here, part-time at the Roadhouse and her working at the bank is doing fine, but when she has to go on maternity leave we will be struggling. Don’t fire me.”

“I’m not gonna fire you, Gabe. I know how much this means to you. You’re my best cook.” Dean sighed. “I just need some alone time. You’re not in trouble.”

“Thanks, Dean.” Gabe walked away.

_**(* &^%$%^&*&^%$^&*(*&^%** _

Dean got home late. He never really recovered from the episode. When he entered the apartment he can instantly smell burnt cooking. “Cas?”

“Hey, Gabe called me saying you had a bad morning, so I wanted to be the one who cooks for you, but…I remembered I can’t cook. I can burn water. I’m sorry.” Cas walked over to his husband.

“Thank you for the effort, Baby. I’m not very hungry.” Dean hugged Cas. “I’m gonna go lay down.”

“Are you feeling ok? Are you sick or something?” Cas frowned.

“Just a long, rough day. I’m emotionally and mentally spent and physically exhausted.” Dean started toward the bedroom. The smell of burnt food reminded him of John when he tried to be a good father.

“Baby? Are you sure you aren’t hungry? I can order pizza and we can watch a movie together.” Cas stepped into the room and shut the door.

Dean breath hitched again. “Not again, not again. Cas, just leave me alone for a little while, please!”

Cas looked taken back. “Dean?”

“I’m sorry, Cas. Please, I’m just a little frazzled. Please, just a little while. Keep the door open and watch TV in the living room. Just for a few hours. I love you, Darling, but I need alone time.”

“Ok.” Cas walked out of the room. “You’re gonna tell me what happened this morning.”

Dean fell asleep before they were able to talk and he left for work before Cas woke up. He didn’t want to tell Cas yet. Not yet.

_******* _


End file.
